Jon Connington
Jon Connington was Lord of Griffin's Roost, the head of House Connington, and for a time Hand of the King to Aerys II Targaryen. Jon was one of the few close friends of Rhaegar Targaryen. He had no brothers. After failing to defeat Robert Baratheon during Robert's Rebellion, he fled in exile to Essos and took the name Griff. He was believed to have drunk himself to death in exile, until his reemergence in 301AC at the side of Rhaegar's son, Aegon VI Targaryen. History Due to his connections with the royal family, and because he was a noted warrior, Jon was chosen by King Aerys II as Hand of the King after the dismissal of Owen Merryweather. Aerys wanted someone young and vigorous to match the rebelling Robert Baratheon. When word of the king’s choice reached Tywin Lannister he declared that the Handship had come to soon for Connington as he was too young, too bold and too eager for glory. After the Battle of Ashford, Connington took over the pursuit of Robert from the Tyrell army. In the Riverlands, near the town of Stoney Sept, he caught up with Robert, who was hiding in the town. Jon's soldiers began a house-to-house search after failing to find him, but they did not locate Robert before his allies arrived at Stoney Sept to oust Connington and his forces. At this point the Battle of the Bells began. The rebel army under the joint command of Lords Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully immediately began attacking the royal army. Jon Connington fought back fiercely, personally killing Jon Arryn's nephew and heir, Denys Arryn, and wounding Lord Tully. It was thought that Robert would have killed Jon, but in spite of the determination of both men to find each other in the chaos, they never crossed swords. When Connington saw that the battle was lost, he managed to escape and was able to retreat in good order. King Aerys II held Jon responsible for this defeat and exiled him, stripping him of his lands, wealth and titles. Many of Connington's detractors stated he could have ended the rebellion in a single stroke by burning Stoney Sept to the ground, killing Robert before his allies arrived to rescue him but didn't because he wanted the glory of slaying Robert in single combat. Others pointed out that if Connington burned Stoney Sept to the ground, but Robert still managed to escape, it would have severely shamed the royal side in the war, and more lords would have gone over to the rebels in protest. Griffin's Roost was rewarded to Jon's cousin, Ronald Connington. After the war, most of House Connington's lands were distributed to more fervent supporters of the new king, Robert Baratheon. Once on the Iron Throne Robert was not willing to recall Lord Jon from exile, since he had been among Prince Rhaegar's closest friends. Second Conquest During the long years he spent in exile, most thought Jon Connington was making a concerted effort to drown himself in wine, or get himself killed fighting in some Essosi squabble. The truth of the matter was that Jon was wrapped up in a grand conspiracy to see the disguised son of Rhaegar Targaryen returned to the Iron Throne - and so for many years he lived in hiding, raising the boy who would be king. Finally, in 301AC, the time came for his return. Backed by the Golden Company and with Aegon VI Targaryen at his side, the exiled Lord returned to reclaim what had been taken. With Aegon's leadership, the Golden Company's skill, and Jon Connington's experience and guidence, the invading army swept over the Stormlands, gathering victories and momentum with ease. It was during this period that Jon revealed the truth of his condition to his young ward - he had contracted greyscale, and it showed no signs of slowing. Both men knew he would not live long, though there was yet still work to be done. Second Era Following the Second Conquest at the hands of Aegon VI Targaryen, Jon Connington served as his Hand and closest council. Together they set about reuniting the war-torn realm, until Jon's death in the year 316AC. Category:House Connington